danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 20
Filvis Pain (追惜) is the twentieth chapter of the Sword Oratoria manga. Summary In his room, Ouranos asked Fels why he sent Ais on the quest. Fels answered that the Green Jewel reacted to Ais, bringing up the possibility that the two had a connection between each other. He continued by mentioning that while they successfully dealt with the incident in the Pantry on the 30th floor by themselves, Lyd and the others sustained heavy casualties, making them unable to shoulder the burden. The two were able to watch Ais' action through the orb Fels had Lulune give to her. Fels mentioned that while there wasn't a guardian last time, the enemy may have became cautious, forcing the need to have a strong party including Ais. Ouranos realized that the guardian he mentioned was Revis, then told Fels that he would explain the situation to Hermes. Fels thanked him and remarked that he could no longer let Ais and the others do as they pleased. On the 16th floor, the party of Bete, Lefiya, and Filvis steadily made their way through the dungeon. Seeing Filvis fight, Lefiya realized that she was a magic swordsman, utilizing a sword in addition to her magic. Once the party reached the 18th floor, Lefiya realized that their party's mood was terrible, deciding to try and lighten the mood. She commented about the weather, causing Bete to point out that there wasn't any inside the dungeon, instantly ending the conversation. Lefiya wished that Tiona was with them as she was usually the one to brighten up the mood. Putting those thoughts aside, Lefiya thought about Filvis as they walked. She tried to get her attention through various topics such as fighting Minotaurs, battle positions, and hobbies, however Filvis ignored all of her questions and kept on walking. Eventually, Bete became annoyed by her talking and told her that they would leave her if she dragged them down, causing her to tell him that she wasn't going to try and be friendly with him. While they walked, Bete noticed that Filvis was beginning to split from their party to head for the 19th floor. He called out for her to come with them to Rivira to gain information on Ais, and when she ignored him Bete attempted to grab her clothes. To his surprise, Filvis attacked him with her sword while telling him not to touch her. Bete started to become angry with her actions and Lefiya quickly explained that Elves tended to not allow contact with other races. The party reached Rivira and began asking around for information. After asking around they learned that Ais had left the Golden Cellar Bar with an unknown group. While at the bar, a group of adventurers injured by the monsters on the 24th floor complained to them, one of them reminding Filvis about a dead companion. Bete became annoyed with their complaints, intimidating them to draw out the information before leaving with the others. Lefiya commented that they didn't gain that much information causing Bete to ask if she had visited Bors. Bors confirmed that Ais visited him, showing Lefiya the Green Protector he had been entrusted with by her. When she asked for her whereabouts, Bors tried to get them to pay but quickly changed his mind when Bete threatened him. Bors revealed that Ais and the others had bought trap items leading them to figure out that she was headed to the Pantry. Once Bete left the room, Bors offered to pay Lefiya to punch Bete, though she refused as she knew she would lose. Soon after, Bors shifted his attention to Filvis, asking Lefiya is she was a member of their party. Confirming his suspicions, he explained to her the rumors behind Filvis, mentioning that she seemed to have become cursed following the Nightmare of the 27th Floor. Lefiya reflected on the information as she left, not knowing what to do or make of it. To her surprise Bete causally asked Filvis about it, commenting that she should've died in the dungeon, to which she agreed and asked if they wanted to disband. Her comment angered Bete, causing him to walk off by himself, leaving the two Elves alone together. Once they were alone, Filvis warned Lefiya to not come close, not wanting to spread her taint to another Elf. Despite her warnings she still drew close to her while desperately trying to convince her that she wasn't tainted. She didn't manage to give a clear answer but still successfully made Filvis laugh, improving the relationship between them. An annoyed Bete ordered them to hurry up and the two quickly did so. On the 24th floor, Ais and the members of the Hermes Familia encountered a living plant wall. Ais felt the wall and sensed that danger was waiting further along the path. Characters *Fels *Ouranos *Ais Wallenstein *Revis (image) *Bete Loga *Lefiya Viridis *Filvis Challia *Tiona Hiryute (image) *Loki *Bors Elder *Olivas Act (image) *Tione Hiryute (image) *Lulune Louie *Asfi Al Andromeda *Nelly *Falgar Batros *Keaks *Thane Hire *Elilly *Pock *Pot Monsters *Demi Spirit (image) *Minotaur Navigation